Out of the Bag
by LastRefuge
Summary: Post 'Jones'. JJ let slip about her upcoming rendezvous with Will in a casual conversation during breakfast with Emily. Or did she?


**Author's Note: **This is the product of a random idea that popped into my head during breakfast time. Needless to say, I ditched my pancakes and dashed off to my room to write. I hope you'll enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CM, its plot or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Bag<strong>

"God, I can't wait for this day to be over," JJ sighed as she stirred the steaming cup of tea in front of her. "I've been stuck in my rat-hole for almost seventeen hours everyday for the entire week. It'll be nice to get away for a couple of days."

"Sounds like you've made plans for the weekend. Care to share?" Emily asked, before bringing the rim of the mug of black coffee to her lips. She was sitting across from JJ at a small table located in the corner of their favorite coffeehouse.

It had become a weekly routine for them roughly four months ago when they found out about their common love for the little café. They would arrange to meet up every Friday morning, provided the team wasn't on any case or out of town, to enjoy breakfast with each other and then head off to work together.

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to be doing exactly. Will said simply to get myself down to New Orleans and he'll take care of the rest."

Emily almost spat her mouthful of coffee out, managing only barely to gulp it down. She grimaced when the hot liquid burned her throat. After a couple of coughs, she found her voice and queried, "Will as in Detective William LaMontagne Jr. from the Ripper persona case?"

JJ's eyes went wide. To Emily, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Er..." JJ dragged out, buying some time to try and find a way out of the hole she just dug for herself. "No?"

"JJ," Emily growled, tilting her head to the side.

"Fine, yes," JJ admitted reluctantly when all of her escape routes led to a dead end. "Look, Em, please don't tell anyone. I don't want people to know about this before I figure out what _this_ is, okay?"

Emily was crestfallen. Her heart broken. Yet, she still forced a smile and said reassuringly, "don't worry, I won't."

- - - v - - -

Emily sat at her desk, staring blankly at the collage of crime scene photos spread around her table. She tried hard to concentrate on her work, but her mind wouldn't obey. She gave up the fight about half an hour ago and since then, her mind had been filled with a certain blonde she crushed on.

Hell, it wasn't even a crush. She was full-on in love with the woman, for heaven's sake. Sure, she had only known JJ for six months, but to her, it felt like six years.

"Yo, Prentiss," Morgan called out, throwing a ball of paper at said person at the same time.

"Hey!" Emily exclaimed when she felt something hit her on the head. Looking down to the ground next to her chair, she saw the offending white object. She then looked up to the offender with an annoyed frown etched on her forehead. "Why'd you do that for?"

"To bring you back down to earth, of course," Morgan replied as if he was stating the obvious. He had been watching Emily get stuck in inactive mode for the last ten minutes or so. He briefly considered the possibility of her being a robot and that her batteries had ran out – a thought he quickly shook himself out of.

Damn, he gotta stop spending so much time around Reid.

"Something on your mind?" He questioned, concern evident in his dark brown eyes.

"More like someone," Emily muttered under her breath.

"Pardon me?" Morgan responded, leaning forward in his seat. "C'mon, Princess, speak up. Let the tigress out of the cage," he joked, daring to let a smirk spread across his face.

Reid chuckled, but he cut it short when Emily shot him a death glare and pretended to go back to his work. He perked his ears to continue to listen in on the conversation.

"You better watch it, Morgan, or I'll bite your head off," Emily retorted as she stood from her chair, grabbing her FBI mug on her desk on the way. "I'm gonna go get some more coffee," she mumbled before taking off in the direction of the break area. She felt two sets of eyes following her, but she made no move to acknowledge them.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned when she took out the coffee pot and found it to be empty. "This is just great."

Opening the shelf, she gathered the ingredients she needed and chucked them into the coffee pot with more force than necessary before filling it up with water from the tap. She then shoved it back into the coffeemaker and waited impatiently for the coffee to brew.

Left alone to herself once more, Emily started to think of the very person who caused her bad mood. She knew she had no right to feel angry and betrayed, but the more she thought about JJ getting it on with Will, the more her blood boiled. She gripped tightly at the edges of the counter to keep her emotions in check as her mind was overran by the images of the southern detective putting his hands all over the communications liaison's body, each one more nauseating than the last.

Not able to stand them any longer, she slammed her fist down onto the marble surface and stormed out of the bullpen. _It's now or never._

- - - v - - -

Emily took a left turn the moment she stepped out of the double glass door. Coincidentally, JJ had chosen that exact same moment to step out of her office.

"Hey, is Hotch in his office? I need him to sign off on this report," JJ said, waving the file in her hand as Emily approached her, failing to take notice of the determined look on the brunette's face.

"It can wait," Emily replied and moved to grab JJ by the arm once she was within reach. She was careful not to hurt JJ as she started to push and pull her back into her office. "You're busy," she remarked with a glint in her eyes, turning on the cool, golden doorknob.

Once they were in the confine of JJ's office, Emily kicked the door close with the sole of her shoes and moved the two of them to the blind-spot located directly below the camera in the nook.

"You mean _he's_ busy."

"No, I mean _you're_ busy."

"Busy with wha-"

Before JJ could finish her statement, Emily had tugged her forward, wrapped her arms around her body and crashed her lips onto hers. The file she was holding instantly fell out of her hands and onto the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. She couldn't care less though, she was far too busy reciprocating the passionate kiss Emily had pulled her into. Her hands moved to interlocked at the back of Emily's neck before breaking off link and teasingly slid them up at a slow pace to tangle in the mass of brown hair.

JJ couldn't believe that her sneaky plan had worked so well.

Emily pulled away a little too soon for her liking, but she was thankful at the same time, considering how breathless she was. "Wow," she breathed out, leaning her forehead against Emily's.

"I second that," Emily replied in a breathy whisper, still trying to come to terms with the fact she had just kissed JJ. She had her eyes closed, simply reveling in the moment.

"What took you so long?" JJ asked, pulling her head back to look fully into Emily's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw how darkened with lust they were, almost concealing the speck of confusion in them, and she wondered if her desire was reflected in her own eyes too.

"You're not mad?" Emily questioned, knitting her eyebrows together in bafflement. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been prepared to be slapped across the cheek or at the least, be screamed in the face.

JJ smiled fondly before replying, "only at you for taking six months to do this."

"What about Will?"

"Will who?"

"Detective William LaMontagne Jr. from New Orleans," Emily answered in a high-pitched voice. Her mind was too clouded to recognize the fact that JJ was teasing her. "I thought you're gonna spend the weekend with him."

"Okay, don't get mad, alright?" JJ asked softly, her eyes dropping away to the side. She had devised the plan on the spur of the moment in the morning and the consequence of it had never quite crossed her mind until now. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she tried playing with the collar of Emily's blouse to distract herself from it.

Scraping her teeth over her lower lip, she decided to take the leap and confessed, "I kinda lied to you about him."

"So... You're not going to New Orleans tomorrow?" Emily asked hesitantly, not willing to get her hopes up in fear of them being sent crashing down.

"God, no. He called and asked, but I turned him down. He's a nice guy and all. He's just not..."

"Not who?" Emily prompted, then waited with bated breath for the answer.

"Not you," JJ replied in a quiet voice, before burying her face into the crook of Emily's neck to hide the crimson shade spreading throughout her cheeks.

"Then why did you-" Emily caught her words when her mind connected the dots. JJ had tricked her into making a move. She couldn't help, but shake her head in defeat and let an adoring smile to adorn her features. "Well played, Agent Jareau, well played."

"And now it's your turn, Agent Prentiss," JJ husked, looking up at Emily from under her eyelashes. "If you play your cards right, I might spend the weekend with you."

Emily arched a suggestive eyebrow at the innuendo, feeling the corner of her lips twitched upwards. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm hmm," JJ hummed as she nodded, slowly closing the distance separating her and Emily before their lips met in a searing kiss.

**The End**


End file.
